To be or not to be
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Somewhere in between season 3. Tike. One-shot.


**Somewhere in between season 3…**

"Try not to scream… Not fainting would be great too. And please try to keep your calm"

"You're scaring me"

"I think I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?"

"I told you to keep your calm and not to scream and you do it?"

"I can't believe it" Mike placed his head on his hands and Tina looked at him suspiciously.

"Is the fainting part coming too?" she asked while Mike was trying to understand what was happening.

"This isn't a joke is it?" he asked and she gave him a death glare.

"Do you find it funny? If so yeah maybe I'm carrying around your baby that's so funny ahahah look we're like a year and a half together you're graduating I'm staying behind with my boyfriend lost and a baby in my arms oh my god that's hilarious" she went on and Mike looked at her horrified.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm not ok Mike! I am so young and only the idea of me having a baby now is shocking!"

"I thought we took protection?" he asked making her glare at him.

"Well yeah you tell me! I thought we did! You tell me what happened"

"Don't snap at me"

"Of course I'll snap at you you're my boyfriend to who am I gonna snap at if not you?"

"Calm down" he trying to calm her but instead she started talking again.

"Oh me? I should calm down? Look at you, you're trembling Mike for Christ's shake you're more afraid than I am"

"It's from the shock" he tried to defend himself but she wouldn't let him have it so easily.

"You're supposed to be the man in this situation"

"I am the man!"

"A trembling man!"

"Well trembling or not that's who I am. Excuse me for being in shock about being a father in such a young age"

"You said you wanted to have kids with me" she accused him and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did and I meant that. But I didn't mean now. I meant in a couple of years"

"So you tell me I should abort it" she looked at him with teary eyes and he shook his head.

"Of course I don't. We will find a solution. Can we please calm down now? Did the pregnancy test show you're pregnant?" he asked and Tina bit her lower lip.

"I… didn't make one?"

"You… What? How is that possible and you come here telling me I'm gonna be a father without taking the pregnancy test? Tina for Christ's sake"

"I'm late on my period if you want to know" she said with emphasis and he pitched his nose.

"Tina. Go buy a pregnancy test. Now" he tried to keep his voice cool and Tina looked at him shyly.

"I'm ashamed to do so. They will look at me weirdly" she answered making him sigh.

"Fine I'll go for you. You stay here. I'm coming back in a couple of minutes"

Tina smiled at him and sat more comfortable on the couch. Ten minutes later she heard the door of her boyfriend's house open and she felt herself shaking. She was scared as hell. And what if she was indeed pregnant? How would she tell her parents?

"Here it is" Mike gave it to her and she went right in the bathroom.

"I'm ready" she said a minute later getting out of the bathroom. Mike was standing on the other side of the room leaning on the wall.

"Great. Sit" he said simply and she obeyed sitting on the couch. Mike looked at her lovingly as she held a pillow in her embrace and placed a pout on her face. He sat next to her and with his fingers, he brushed two curls out of her face "What's wrong" he asked in a soothing voice.

"I think I smell bacon"

"It's your imagination"

"Way to treat a pregnant woman" she glared him and he chuckled.

"We don't know if you're pregnant yet Tee"

"Right in the feels. Thanks love" she said dramatically making him roll his eyes.

"It's time" he announced but Tina didn't move.

"I can't" she said simply and Mike decided to go see for himself. He came out with the test in his hands. He seemed troubled "Tell me I'm gonna handle it" said Tina and he blinked.

"You're not" he said looking at her and he saw her eyes getting teary again.

"Oh" she said and he sat next to her "I guess that's what we wanted right?" she asked but Mike didn't answer.

"We… We should go to the doctor too. So we are sure you know…" he pointed out making her nod. They didn't talk a lot, Mike only held her in his arms and Tina cried silent tears in his embrace.

(A week later after Glee Club….)

"What do you think would have happened if I was indeed pregnant?" she asked him while he was driving her home and he took a minute to think about it.

"I guess everything would be the same except our parents freaking out"

"Yeah and the whole school would find out eventually too"

"Yeah but it wouldn't be their business" he answered making her smile.

"Would you want it to be a boy or a girl?" she asked again and he lifted his shoulders.

"I wouldn't care. I would just wish it would be healthy"

"We have all of the time in front of us right?" she said and he nodded.

"We have as much time as we want. I love you, you know?"

"I know"

"So stop being insecure about us. We will be together, and hell yeah we will have kids. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise"

"Kay" she whispered smiling and when Mike stopped the car outside of her house she sighed "I have so much homework to do today" she complained and he kissed her cheek.

"Then try to finish it quickly so I can hear your lovely voice early this evening"

"Fine. I'm going" she kissed his lips passionately for a minute and opened the door of his car. Before closing it completely she added "If it was a girl, I would name it Lucy"

She was doing her homework as carefully as she could but all she was thinking was last week's false pregnancy. The doctor had said that it was only late period and no pregnancy was on the terms. Still she kept thinking what it would be like to become a young mother. Her cell phone beeped, taking her out of her thoughts. It was a message from Mike.

_Lucy would be perfect_

**Kill me now. I miss them so much!**


End file.
